no pun intended
by burnouts
Summary: what if marley had liked sam instead of jake? what if jake and kitty had stayed together for longer? / an AU in which marley & jake are out of luck in love, hit the egg nog and then have a little fun in the pantry at the annual glee club christmas party. / / marley&jake with mentions of sam&marley and jake&kitty, smut. AU for CherryPower


**notes:** i'm so sorry for this. le sigh, i'm in a christmas mood

* * *

"And there wasn't even mistletoe!" Marley finishes her rant to Jake, her eggnog sloshing out of her red solo cup. She pays no mind to the fact that she's getting more on her skirt than in her mouth. That's not important here - what is important is that Brittany is macking on Marley's man! Alright, so maybe calling Sam "Marley's man" is a bit (a lot) pushing it, but that's exactly how Marley feels.

Sam and Marley had bonded instantly when they first met. He understood what it was like to come from poverty, he knew how it felt to go hungry, he understood that labels didn't matter and what did matter was that you had clothes to wear, no matter where they came from. And he helped Marley realize that last one, as well.

They're friends, good friends, some would even go as far as to say best friends. He's the only one who _really understands _and vice versa, and that's important, you know. Understanding is important.

Brittany doesn't understand, Marley thinks bitterly, taking a long gulp of her drink. Brittany doesn't fit in with the two of them. Brittany belongs with Santana, anyway.

"I cannot believe Kitty dumped me for that Ryder dude." Jake starts, just as Marley finishes. They seem to have an unspoken agreement - they each get two minutes to rant about their love lives, with fifteen second intermissions for spiked eggnog every thirty seconds, no interrupting, no "aww, I'm so sorry"s. And then switch, for as long as they need.

They've been doing this since Eight PM and it's nearly Eleven.

"I mean, what does he have that I don't?" Jake scowls and Marley doesn't really understand why he's so upset. Kitty was a bitch, plain and simple. She was awful to everyone, especially Marley, and she ordered Jake around like he was her slave. But then again, Marley supposed you couldn't help who you fell in love with, even if it was an awful hag who had a slushie-throwing talent.

"I'm fit! Sure, I don't play football, but I can sing way better than that bastard. And look at my abs!" Jake stands up from the kitchen table quickly, and lifts up his shirt, showing Marley his abs. Usually this would make Marley blush, but on account of her drunkness heartbrokenness, she barely bats an eye and manages to look at his bare chest from a neutral perspective. She glances over at Ryder, who Kitty is currently hanging all over, before she glances back at Jake.

It's no contest - Jake is much better looking.

"She's an idiot," Marley says flatly, breaking one of their rules. She lifts her cup to her lips again, and the smooth liquid slides right down her throat, warming her insides and making her taste buds dance. Her head spins a little, but she blinks a lot and then the spinning stops.

Jake pauses and looks at Marley for a second. "So is he."

"I know."

"So do I."

They collectively sigh, "what are we doing to ourselves? This is totally torture." Marley speaks first, shaking her head. Her words are a bit slurred though, Jake notes.

"We should move on." Jake states, and then chugs half of his eggnog.

Marley silently agrees, while she does the same thing as him. She chugs until her cup is empty, thinking about Sam simultaneously. How can she move on from him? Sam is the only one she wants, and she desperately wishes Sam could want her too, but he doesn't. Maybe because she's not blonde? Marley fingers a strand of hair. Maybe she could dye her hair blonde and then he'll want her?

"I think I'll dye my hair blonde." She blurts out. Oops, that was meant to stay between her and her brain.

Jake blinks, and then he starts laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Bastard.

"What?" Marley cries defensively, "you don't think I could pull of blonde locks?"

"Locks?" Jake manages to choke out, before he doubles over in laughter. Marley scowls at him at waits for him to finish. And waits. And waits some more. It's the alcohol that's making him laugh so hard, she reckons (hopes).

When it becomes clear that he's not going to shut the hell up any time soon, Marley stands. "While you choke on your own saliva," it takes her several tries to pronounce "saliva" at this point, from the eggnog, "I'm going to get more eggnog." Her words slur slightly, and she stumbles towards the fridge.

Jake seems to sober up a little (that, or he realizes he's also out of alcoholic beverage) and he stands and makes his way over to Blane's parents liquor cabinet (the location of choice this year for their Christmas party, as his house was large, fancy, and had plenty of booze). He grabs the rum and turns around, just as Marley is heading over to him. They collide and nearly dump their eggnog and rum, respectively.

"I'm sorry," Jake says at the same time that Marley says, "Sorry, sorry." She smiles bashfully up at him and Jake thinks maybe it's the alcohol, but Marley Rose is so much prettier than Kitty. And really, if he's being truthful, he's always sort of had a thing for her, but he was with Kitty and she was obviously head over heals for Sam. Except, now he's not with Kitty and Sam is making out with Brittany and really, Jake should take a cue from Sam. If you want someone, go for it. So he does.

Jake leans down and kisses her, causing her to drop the eggnog on their feet. She pulls away, "ohmygodIamsosorryIdidn't-" but then he leans down and kisses her again, just to shut her up, no matter how cute her nervous rambling is.

And okay, so maybe he still really wishes Kitty would take him back and one kiss from Jake Puckerman isn't going to make Marley suddenly stop loving Sam, but their drunk and sad and why not, right?

Marley isn't sure why she kisses him back. Maybe because she hopes Sam will catch a glimpse of the two of them making out, and suddenly get jealous and love her back. No, but that will never happen, she knows. She kisses him back because she's sad and lonely and Jake Puckerman is a very good kisser.

He drops the rum and ignores the sound of glass shattering and liquid splashing at their feet as his arms find themselves wrapped around her much-too-thin body. He idly wonders if she's been eating, thinking of her history with food, but then her fingers start playing with the hem of his shirt, affectively distracting him from his thoughts and he decides it's not the time and that he can question her later.

Jake pulls away and starts pressing chaste kisses to her neck, never staying in one spot for too long. "You can take it off, if you'd like," he teases her, in reference to his shirt. Little does he realize Marley takes him serious and starts tugging it pulls back and glances around. They can't do this here in the open where anyone can walk in. His eyes catch sight of a door, and he assumes it to either lead to a hallway or be a closet or pantry. Either works for him.

He ignores her questioning glance and quickly grabs her hand, leading her over to the closet. They quickly shuffle inside and Jake makes sure the door is shut before he turns to Marley and quickly takes his shirt off. "Thought I'd save you the trouble," he explains.

A smile comes over Marley's face and she quickly moves towards him and presses her lips hard against his. Jake catches her in his arms and wastes no time in kissing her back, one hand trailing underneath the thin fabric of her tank top, the other lifting one of her thighs to wrap it around his waist. His fingers trail over the skin of her leg, starting near her knee and working his way upwards, slowly sliding inwards as his hands move forward.

Marley presses her lower body against his, causing a low groan to slip from his lips, mingling in with a moan of her own. He turns them around and lifts her up so she's pressed against the wall and his lower body, and he grinds himself into her, causing her to moan loudly once again. Jake grins in satisfaction, but then she's opening her mouth against his at the same time that she's letting the hand of hers that's not resting on the nape of his neck slide down his front, until she reaches his jean-covered hard on. And oh, God.

How is she so good with her hands? He wonders, his damn jeans aren't even off yet and she's going to give him an orgasm if he isn't careful. Which he is. He manages to hold off, and decides it's time to turn the tables. Clumsily, he pulls his hand from her leg and moves it to her breast, just as Marley pulls her lips from his and starts kissing his neck. He takes the time away from her mouth to breathe as his fingers knead her breast in his hand, marveling at the feel of it.

Marley groans against his neck and bites down hard on his skin, surely leaving a mark, but Jake doesn't mind. In fact, he welcomes marks because he knows tomorrow he's going to be sober and confused as fuck about what went on tonight.

But now isn't the time to think about tomorrow, now is it?

Marley moans a little as Jake continues to massage her breasts. She fells a little guilty that she is enjoying this so much - after all, she kind of feels like Sam owns her in some ways. It is totally insane and awful, but it's also true. On most days, she feels like she is Sam's. It isn't even that Sam treats her like she is his property - he doesn't. It is just that Marley has such strong feelings for him, and no matter what he is the one that she wants.

Jake is just her consolation prize, and she'd feel bad for feeling like that if she knew that he didn't feel the same way in return. And even then she still feels a bit bad, using him like this. But then again, he's using her, too..

Ugh, thinking is just so complicated. Marley decides to stop thinking, and instead starts palming him through the front of his pants. She smirks against his neck as he growls a little, aroused by his evident lust for her.

Keyword: Lust.

Marley starts thinking again against her own will. She's a virgin and she always imagined her losing it to someone special, someone she was in love with. Her first time isn't suppose to be a drunken haze at a Christmas party with a consolation prize who doesn't want her as much as he wants another girl, in a pantry, no less. But the alcohol and lust clouds her judgment and she cannot bring herself to pull away from him, no matter how much she knows she'll regret this in the morning.

Before she can stop herself or pull away or back out, she starts undoing his belt. Jake seems to realize that he'll be in only his boxers while Marley is still fully clothed, because before she can finish unzipping his jeans, he tugs her shirt up, and she lifts her arms instantly, allowing him to get rid of the unwanted fabric. She goes back to his zipper, but before she can touch it, he's unhooking her bra.

Even the alcohol can't keep her from flushing.

But Jake doesn't seem to notice that her cheeks are the color of strawberries and she's standing very still. All he takes notice of once her bra is gone is the shape of her breasts. She's actually kind of perfect and he doesn't understand how she doesn't realize this.

He glances up at her once, his fingers reaching forward carefully, but not yet touching her. He's paused in his movement, asking her with his eyes if he can proceed. Marley nods and swallows audibly. She's never been naked in front of a guy before and this is all brand new to her.

All of her doubts about her body image disappear, however, once he starts touching her chest. It feels amazing and she can feel a wetness pooling in her panties as he twists her light pink nipple between his index and middle fingers. She tenses up for a moment, and then relaxes.

Second base was actually better than she had ever really expected.

Marley presses her lower body against his again for a moment, before pulling away to finish tugging his jeans off. Jake doesn't hesitate to kick them off and out of his way. Once they're gone, Marley feels his hand come around to her side as he lowers his head to her chest, where he peppers kisses. His fingers unzip her skirt, but she barely realizes this because man, oh man, his kisses are very distracting. Especially the ones he plants against her breasts.

Jake slides her skirt down and Marley automatically steps out of it. As soon as the skirt is gone, he does two things simultaneously: He takes her nipple between his teeth and presses two fingers against her panty-covered heat. He can feel her wetness through the thin fabric and it makes him moan a little and suddenly, he's all too eager to be inside of , he tugs her panties down and then pulls her hands to the waist band of his boxers, and it's a bit to dark in the pantry to see, but Jake just knows Marley is probably ten shades of red as she slowly begins to pull his boxers down, until they're finally off and out of the then Jake doesn't hesitate to lift Marley up again and press her against the wall, much like he had before, and without even thinking about protection (they're both far too caught up in the moment to think about what could happen tomorrow), he slides slowly inside of her, and it's amazing, it really is, for both of them. Sure it hurts Marley just a little, and she winces and Jake asks her if she wants him to stop (oh God, please say no, please say no) and she does say no and then he starts slowly thrusting into her, creating a steady rhythm that eventually Marley begins to meet.

And it seems like before either of them really begin, they're both finishing. The sex is at first calm and rhythmic, but that last about ten seconds, and then their climaxes slowly start building up and they begin to thrust into each other wildly, losing any semblance of rhythm, and then after several minutes of thrusting (it feels like seconds), they both reach their peaks and seems to realize what they've just done as Jake's pulling out, and mentally goes into freakout mode. Jake, on the other hand, is pretty content with himself. That wasn't too bad, not at all.

Marley quickly collects her clothes and puts them back on and tries to fix her hair, all without speaking to Jake, before she exits the pantry and runs straight into Brittany. As if that helps matters. Brittany takes in Marley's appearance with a very serious face, before she says, "Did Lord Tubbington try to rob you? I thought I told him he wasn't allowed to leave the house!" She moves forward, most likely headed to the pantry, but then the door busts open behind Marley (and knocks her in the head), and out comes a thoroughly-sexed looking Jake. Brittany looks between the two and takes in their wide-eyed looks for two seconds too long, before she seems to come to a conclusion.

"Lord Tubbington robbed you, too? It's the drugs, they've changed him." She heaves a sigh and then turns and walks away. Jake turns to Marley when she's gone, opening his mouth most likely to say something, but Kitty prances over before he can. "Take me back." She demands, and then leans up and kisses him long and hard before he can reply.

Marley arches an eyebrow but moves out of the kitchen, away from that, and heads outside, where she's standing, watching the snow fall when Sam comes out and gives her his jacket.

"You'll freeze."

"Thanks," Marley mutters, and she thinks she should be happy when Sam shuffles a bit closer to her, but she just had sex for the first time, and with Jake Puckerman, and what? Suddenly she's not so sure what she wants anymore.

And it sucks, because Sam's just made up his mind.

"Marley," he says, and then turns toward her. "I only made out with Brittany today to make you jealous." He admitted. "But it was stupid, and I'm sorry and," he paused, as if trying to work up the courage for something. "I'm going to kiss you now."

And he does kiss her, but all she can think about is Jake Puckerman and in the kitchen with Kitty Jake's in the same situation and, oh shit.

They're both screwed (no pun intended).

* * *

**notes: **just so you know, i have no real plans to continue this. i left it open-ended for a reason. ;) it's up to you who ends up with who.


End file.
